


Sacrifice

by mistrali



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali





	Sacrifice

"It wasn't a sacrifice, it was a vocation," said the newsreader, smug as could be underneath his bedraggled hair and red nose, smirking for the camera. Cassie picked up the remote control and changed the channel, ignoring the concerned look Ronnie gave her any time these stupid current affairs programs started spouting crap about Rachel's death. 

She might've thrown the remote at the screen - these idiots had no idea, did they, about what it meant to fight and fight and fight till you were on the brink of exhaustion, to live with the knowledge that you were the only one who stood between them and a living hell, to fear every night that you might never come back home - no, he sat on his stupid chair and made  _judgements_ about her best friend's life and death, never imagining what he would have been sentenced to as a Yeerk puppet.


End file.
